


A toy and a debt - Chapter 50 to 52

by HappyCamperSunny



Series: SuS- Translations [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big bad Mafioso, Expletives, Gen, M/M, More translations to come in the near future, Russian Mafia, Russian cusswords, Threats of torture, not sure if 17 is underage?, who is unable to deal with his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamperSunny/pseuds/HappyCamperSunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from "Spielgeld und Spielzeug" (translated to: "A toy and a debt"), a story posted in German to another archive and translated as a gift.<br/>Summary of the complete story: "When accountant Gerald Haber decides to embezzle money from one of his clients, he couldn't have fathomed the consequences. The dangerous mafioso, Lev Tregubov, demands reimbursement and a toy for his troubles: his son Alexander. But, will he always remain a toy? Or will the kitten tame the lion eventually? Warnings: MxM, BDSM in later chapters, depictions of violence"<br/>Summary of this scene: Lev struggles with his habit of keeping people at a distance. Alex wants to connect with his mafioso and faces unexpected, violent difficulties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A toy and a debt - Chapter 50 to 52

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spielgeld und Spielzeug - Kapitel 50-52](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100943) by sunny blond angel (HappyCamperSunny). 



> This "story" is a translated scene from my German story "Spielgeld und Spielzeug", posted in a German archive.  
> The scene takes place between chapter 50 and 52 and was translated by me as a gift for the wonderful Amelita after a chapter in her story "Princess" reminded me of it.  
> She asked for translated parts of my story a while ago so I decided to surprise her with this little scene, as I was too lost for words to write a comment for her recent marvelous chapters. 
> 
> ABOUT THIS SCENE:   
> This scene is one of the turning points in the story: Lev struggles with his growing feelings for Alex who himself struggles with the idea of actually liking Lev and connecting with him. Lev has a bad habit of getting violent when faced with difficulties and needs to learn how to "be" in a relationship- this scene is one of the most important learning experiences for the both of them. In essence Lev gets violent when he doesn't know how to deal with situations and built a pretty solid wall around him self. Alex tries to learn more about him and faces Lev's reaction to this perceived threat. Additionally, Lev battles another demon; the knowledge that being with him is actually dangerous for Sascha. Cue a ham handed attempt at saving himself the trouble of actually connecting with his "toy" and to keep the boy he grew to like very much safe.  
> Kiska is Russian for kitten and used as a term of endearment :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm the author of this story. The characters are mine, as is the universe created within this "book". Should you want to use my characters or their universe, please let me know. If someone copies or translates my works without permission, I'll send Lev, Andrej and all of my other big bad mafiosi after them. You have been warned. 
> 
> Now enjoy :)

 „W…Why are you like this? I mean…you torture and kill people without remorse and…“, Alex nervously scrutinized his hand on the pillow.

„That has nothing to do with you, Kiska.“

„But- I just don’t get it! You are good to me, for the most part. You are funny, annoying and a control freak, yes, but…you treat me well. I like you. And still, you are the same person who does all these horrible things!“

„Kiska, I have and appointment in an hour. I have to get ready.“ Lev's voice cooled down considerably.

„Please.“ Alex tried to turn around in the cradle of Lev’s arms, which just clamped down harder „Please, talk to me. You want this, you want us to work- I just want to understand you. I want to know you like you know me. You know so much about me: the problems with my family, the bullying…and all the effects it had on me. Please, Lev, I won’t leave. I promise!“

„Kiska.“ The word clearly was a warning. At once all the tension and courage seemed to leave Alex’ body.  
„Lev“, came the toneless reply.

The mafioso closed his eyes, trying to contain himself. This wretched boy! So open and vulnerable- just a few blows would be enough to silence him forever! He probably wouldn’t even try to fight him. So weak…  
„Please, Lev“- A shocked gasp escaped his lips when he was suddenly thrown on his back, pressed into the matress by the full weight of the man above him.  
Hands closed mercilessly around his throat and the dark eyes he usually got lost in lost all their depth.  
„What do you want to know, Sascha?“  
The cold, toneless voice made his blood run cold. Would Lev kill him?

„That my блядище of a mother was always gone? That she brought home one drunkard after the other who beat her up? Who beat me up? Is this what you’d like to hear, Kiska? Do you want to know about my first kill? Do you want to know about that?“  
Lev’s hands closed even tighter around his throat. Breathing became a struggle.  
„I was fifteen, Sascha. This drunk кобель belted me and threw an empty bottle after me. I cut his throat with the shards. There was blood everywhere and all I could do was run. I grabbed all the money I could find and ran. Far away.“  
Unexpectedly, the strong hands released their grip around Alex’ throat and Lev got up and vanished into the bathroom.  
A deafening crash, the sound of something shattering on the floor and then the shower started.

Alex just lay on the bed and breathed. His mind was racing, thoughts crashing into each other and rushing around aimlessly.  
After what felt like an eternity, the mattress dipped down again.

„Kiska? Did I hurt you?“ Alex closed his eyes for a second and turned on his side.  
Lev’s eyes widened in surprise when his kitten closed his arms around him and just held him tight.

* * *

 

In the car, Lev unleashed his fury on the stearing wheel. Hit after hit rained down on its leather surface, narrowly missing the horn.  
The impulse to hurt his boy had been so incredibly strong. Still, he hadn’t been able to harm him.

How Sascha had looked at him, looked at him with big, innocent eyes as if harming him fataly was his decision alone.  
As if Lev could maim him without him even trying to resist. The small, brutal part of him knew that it was true.  
It would be so easy to beat or choke the life out of this damned angel, feel it leave his fragile body. So incredibly easy…

How could this boy dare to entrust his life to him?! Why didn’t he try to flee, to kill him or - at least- to hate him?  
Why did Sascha have to be so good?

What had he, Lev Tregubov, ever done to merit this? He killed, he tortured and destroyed lives and this dumb boy just accepted that his life was in his hands!  
Why didn’t this idiotic child try to run? Run, so that he could hunt him down, like the predator that he was.  
He wasn’t good, for anybody. Not for himself, not for his subordinates or his „clients“. For no one.  
Especially not for a 17 year old, naive boy.

Every part of him longed to teach his kitten a lesson, to show him what he was capable of. To beat him black and blue, to torture him- something, anything to chase him away… Far away, so that he could drag him back and thrash this childish trust out of him.

* * *

 

After his shower Lev had kissed him and left to get to his appointment.  
Carly promised to collect him for their meeting at Nina’s house, so he still had hours to kill.

Sighing, Alex turned from his stomach to his side. Lev had truly scared him with his outburst.  
Yet, he understood this reaction: if he would really tell someone about his bullying, he would probably curl up into a little ball and try to hide himself away. All to pretend that he wasn’t there, like he always did.  
And Lev? No, his mafioso never tried to hide when he was afraid.  
He apparently got the urge to destroy something, when cornered. Something breakable, like him.  
He saw it in Lev’s eyes before he opened his mouth: the brief thought to beat him to pulp or throttle him to death. But he hadn’t done it.  
Lev hadn’t hurt him. That was all that really mattered.

* * *

 

Three hours later, Alex sat in the living room, lazily flipping through a magazine when he heard a car in the drive-way.  
It was far to early for Carly: She shouldn’t be there to collect him for another hour. His gaze wandered to the door, as he curiously waited for it to open.  
When it did, Alex froze on the spot.

Lev entered and purposefully started towards him.  
Everything in him told him get up and run but he was paralyzed.

Lev saw the fear in his kitten’s eyes and a pleased, cruel smile spread on his lips.  
‚Bolt, Kiska! Run from me‘ he taunted his boy in his thoughts.  
But the stupid boy stayed where he was, frozen on the spot.

Alex’ eyes widened, Lev was only a few steps away from him.  
The urge to run was overwhelming him, yet he couldn’t move a muscle! His legs didn’t obey him anymore. Instead, he tried to hide away, to sink into the back of the couch, wiggling away until he was stopped by the armrest in his back.

Lev’s hands closed around his ankles like shackles, unyielding like steel, as they inexorably pulled the scared boy towards him. Then, the socked feet were dropped nearly tenderly on the mafioso’s lap, while dark eyes feasted on the fear they found in their blue counterparts.  
Their dark, piercing gaze never wavered, offering the boy no respite from the dark promise within them.  
Big, warm hands closed around Alex’s right foot and started to massage it tenderly.

„I could break your foot, Kiska.“ The tender warmth in Lev’s voice scared him even more than the cold calculation in his eyes.  
„I could snap one toe after the other, a few metatarsal bones, your ankle, your legs too, perhaps.“  
His fingers petted Alex’s instep and drew firm, relaxing circles on his footbed, while he calmly continued „I’m curious, my Sascha, what will you look like when you cry and scream?“

Alex couldn’t stop the violent shiver of his body, his voice a whisper of a breath when he managed to unlock his jaw „Lev“-  
The man continued without pausing. „I bet you’d be as pretty as usual, Sascha. You wouldn’t even try to fight me, would you, Kiska? You’d just sit here and be a good boy while I break your bones. Isn’t that right, my boy?“

Tears swam in the teenager’s blue eyes: what kind of cruel game did Lev play now?

The pressure on his toes intensified painfully „I just asked you a question, Sascha.“  
It intensified further until the blond couldn’t help but scream his answer „Yes!“

A strong hitch and he found himself on the mafioso’s lap, his hands held tightly behind his back.  
The voice calmly talking into his ear made the horror of „emotionless-Lev in business-mode“ pale in comparison: „If you are still here tonight, kitten, you are dead. I’ll kill you slowly, torturously- and I’ll enjoy it.“  
A shockingly tender kiss was pressed to the hollow of his throat.  
„Your family will be safe, if you leave. Your father will work to pay his debt and you can leave without consequence.“  
The mafioso gave him a hard look „Go if you don’t want to die, insolent boy.“

With those parting words, he finally let the shaking teen off his lap and put him back down on the couch.  
Shortly after, the howling of the engine announced Lev’s departure, leaving a shaking Alex curled up on the couch.  
What had brought this on?

A knock on the door.  
Alex didn’t react, he didn’t move and barely breathed.  
Another knock. „Alex, honey?“ Carly’s voice, definitely.  
He didn’t make a noise, he couldn’t face his friends like this.  
What was he supposed to do? What should he do now?

Somehow, he instinctively knew that Lev wouldn’t kill him, that Lev couldn’t kill him. But…  
Why shouldn’t he? He had killed so many people until now- how was he different?  
What to do…

The knocking stopped. Carly’s car left the drive-way and he was finally, blessedly alone.

* * *

Lev drove around aimlessly. 

His kitten had to be gone, when he returned.  
Sascha had to protect himself. Just this once. If he would still be there…

The man closed his eyes and tried to imagine it: his kitten cold, dead and covered in blood.  
The dark, cruel part of him wanted nothing more than to see him like this. But, it was wrong. Somehow, it felt wrong.  
He just had to be gone.

* * *

 

Alex paced his room nervously: stay or leave?  
Leave or stay?  
Would Lev kill him or not? Stay or go?  
Stay here or go back home?

Impulsively, he grabbed his duffel bag and started to throw his clothes in.  
Then he paused- Was leaving the right decision? _Could_  he leave so easily?  
What made him want to stay? What made him want to leave?  
He just couldn’t believe that Lev would really harm him.  
He knew him better than that.

Lev had stressed so many times that he belonged to him and was not allowed to leave under any circumstances.  
And now Lev finally started to open up to him, to show him more than his persona of the hardened criminal, let him get little glimpses of the caring man who hid behind it.  
He didn’t want to go away, not anymore.  
In his short time with the man, he got a lot more than in all the years before: he finally had friends, no more regrets for neglecting his school work, chores or his little sister, less self-loathing and a sex life.  
And there was this feeling of closeness and understanding, which slowly developed between them. He was sure that he wasn’t the only one who noticed it.

The realisation nearly made him stumble: Lev wanted to get rid of him, because he couldn’t take the closeness.  
First, he didn’t allow him to leave and now, when it finally got personal for him, his mafioso wanted to change the rules.

Oh no, he also had been pushed out of his comfort zone- now it was Lev’s time to deal with that!  
Decidedly, he started to unpack his bag. He made his decision.

* * *

Half past seven.  
Lev had spent hours on the road, cruising around aimlessly.

Slowly, he got out of the car, feeling so much older than when he left in the morning. Sascha had to be gone.  
The short distance from the car to his front door seemed to stretch on for miles…he would have preferred to get back into the car and drive around until the morning, but then he would only put off the inevitable.  
He mustn’t be in the house.

* * *

 

Alex looked around nervously; he couldn’t believe what he was doing. Either, he was completely insane or entirely brilliant…and he would know which one it when Lev got home.  
Painful, slow death or -  
What would happen, if everything turned out as he hoped?  
He sat down on the bed, only to wiggle around and get up again. Hopefully, Lev would be home soon, waiting was just as torturous as what would possibly come after it.  
Depending on Lev’s creativity, of course.

* * *

 

 

The door seemed to be a lot heavier than he remembered.  
„Kiska?“ He schooled his voice to be as emotionless and calm as possible.  
No one answered him. He tried again, louder „Sascha?“  
Nothing. He was gone.

For one second, Lev didn’t know whether he should be furious or happy.  
He threw his coat towards an armchair and fell more than sat down on the couch.  
He was gone.

Deep breaths. The feeling didn’t ease. Sascha should be with him.  
But it was better for his kitten, to get away from him. Safer.

This wretched boy did the right thing once in his life and he wasn’t happy about it.  
He stood up again, restlessly shifting on the spot, fighting the the urge to get in the car and hunt Sascha down to drag him back into his world again.  
Instead he grabbed a bottle of vodka, ignored the glasses on the shelf and took a swing of the burning liquid.

Then, it happened- he heard a sound.

* * *

 

 

 

The sound, which the mafioso heard, came from the master bedroom, where a frantic Alex had knocked the clock radio down the nightstand.  
Now, he had gone back to rigidly sit on the bed, as he had for the past hour.  
Since he made his decision, he had spent the time until Lev’s return perfecting his plan. By now, he was convinced that he was insane.

Who else would be suicidal enough to drag any possibly dangerous item in the house into a room and wait in their underwear for the dangerous mafioso to return?  
No matter how crazy his plan sounded even to himself, he couldn’t shake off this instinct that made him stay in the first place.  
The end tables he had hauled from all over the house presented an assortment of anything remotely dangerous he could find. In other words, everything from a butcher’s knife to a paper clip. Anything from sharp or pointy to cornices and carpet beaters.  
Whatever was about to happen, he brought it on himself…

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, a wary Lev arrived at his bedroom door and pushed it open carefully.  
What he saw, left hims speechless.

A panicked Sascha sat in boxer shorts on his bed, all end tables of the house arranged around it. And on these tables was everything his kitten probably thought to be useful for torture.  
As if he needed any equipment!

„Kiska?“ his voice was rough and not as calm as it normally was. „What are you doing here?“

* * *

  
Alex noticed that he started to shake again.  
„I“- He needed to get a grip of himself, if he wanted to survive this night! „I won’t go.“  
He fixed his gaze on the mafioso „You told me, that I belong to you and that I have to stay. I can’t leave.“  
„I ordered you to go, Sascha.“ Lev’s voice cut through the air like a knife.

A deep breath, then Alex managed to steady his gaze again „But you don’t mean it, Lev.“

 

* * *

 

This short sentence drew the air out of Lev’s lungs.  
This little, naive boy thought he knew him better than his „colleges“ of many years!

„Nyet, Sascha.“  
He hardened his voice to an order „ _Leave_!“  
No reaction.  
„Get lost! Beat it!“  
Nothing.  
„Get out of my house, Sascha! I don’t want you!“

The boy just kept looking at him, waiting.  
Sure, he trembled like a leaf, but apart from that he seemed calm, focused. „Last chance, Kiska- Leave. You know what will happen otherwise.“

„Yes“, the blonde’s hands clenched before releasing their tension again, „I know.“  
The infuriatingly calm expression returned to his eyes, as if he was completely convinced of what he was doing. „Get started, Lev. There should be enough in this room to choose from, I won’t fight you.“

For the first time, Lev Tregubov didn’t to know what to do.  
Then, his anger about his kitten’s childish attempt to see through him exploded to the surface.  
He launched himself at the blond and pressed him to the bed.

„Do you honestly believe that I need all of this to hurt you, Kiska?“  
His accent became thicker in his fury „I don’t need knives to make you bleed, Sascha. No club to beat you to a pulp. You made the wrong choice, foolish boy!“

 

* * *

 

Alex was scared, panicked.  
Still, he kept holding the gaze of the furious brown eyes. He knew that he was safe.  
Yes, Lev was livid. But, it was a hot fury and not the cold calculated anger Lev showed when he tortured someone- he had seen enough to be able to judge that.  
He was safe.

 

* * *

 

„I’m still waiting, Lev.“ Alex’s voice trembled, but there was no hesitation in his words.  
He meant them. This dumb little boy!  
How could he-

In a sudden act of force, the man threw him across the room as close to the door as possible without hitting it directly.  
„Last chance, kitten. Leave.“

The stubborn boy didn’t listen.  
He just gave him a look and made his way over back to the bed.  
„Lev“, he looked at him, his eyes filled with conviction, „You won’t hurt me.“

 

* * *

 

As if nothing had happened, Sascha straddled his lap and even gave him a little smile:  
„You want to keep me. Right now, you are scared because I’m finally getting closer to you.  
You are afraid that I could see more than the cruel mafioso or the unscrupulous businessman.  
You are afraid that I could actually like _you_  and not the front you are presenting.“

Sascha carefully put his arms around his neck.  
„Newsflash, Lev. You are not as bad as you make yourself out to be. And I know it.  
If you weren’t, you wouldn’t help my family or keep your promises. You have a good side and you are terribly scared that someone could see it.“

„I know you don’t want to hear it, but I still know that you are scared.  
You are scared someone could see this good part of you and set out to destroy it.  
Just look at me, Lev! I’m a weak teenager, completely at your mercy: how could I destroy you?“

Lev looked at his boy for a long time.  
Against his will, the fondness he was so afraid of welled up again; how little Sascha knew himself.  
Weak- however true this statement might be concerning physical power, his kitten wasn’t weak in any other aspect. He had never met a more resilient, caring, brilliant person in his life. Completely at his mercy…the fondness only tugged stronger at his heart.  
How could he possibly explain that this mercy had never been there before? There had never been mercy, for anyone, until this caring, intelligent boy had somehow wound his way into his cold, long discarded heart.  
He couldn’t help himself any longer, he needed to show his strong, courageous kitten that he was right, that he was safe with him.  
He pressed a soft peck of a kiss against his lips.

When Lev finally spoke again, Alex nearly missed it, it was so low.  
„You are the only one who could break me, Kiska.“

„Lev, I promise! I won’t do that. You know that I’ll stay with you, no matter what you do. I also keep my promises, you know?“  
„Da, I know, Sascha.“ He pulled the blonde into a crushing hug. „You really _do_  trust me, stupid boy.“

Finally, the tension was gone.  
A sweet, happy smile spread over Alex’ lips „I’m a genius, remember?“  
„You really are, my brilliant, stupid genius.“ Lev couldn’t help the laugh that shook him.  
His boy was brilliant, the brightest of them all. And now he was stuck with him.  
Still laughing, he grabbed him, wrestled him under the covers and started kissing him all over his face, neck and torso.  
When he looked up again, blue eyes were shining down at him, the sweet smile still in place.

His arms tightened their hold on the slender waist, when the last remaining seriousness made itself known.  
„I won’t give you another chance to leave me, Kiska. I won’t let you go now.“

Alex’s smile only grew brighter: „And I just made it pretty clear that you won’t get rid of me, didn’t I, boss?“ 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Yes, there are probably mistakes in this story. English is my second language (my third actually) and I would be glad if you point them out :)
> 
> If you read the German original, you will notice slight differences compared to this translation. I sometimes chose to use metaphors or described things a little differently than in the original. I decided to do this to make this "stand-alone scene" more understandable and because it sometimes felt "right" do write things a little differently as I am currently revising the original. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
